Collaborative Functional Genomics Shared Resource Project Summary / Abstract Understanding the basic biological mechanisms that underlie the development and progression of cancer is fundamental to finding better approaches to cancer prevention and treatment. Loss-of-function genetic approaches, such as high-throughput RNA interference (RNAi) and CRISPR/Cas9, as well as gain-of-function approaches such as open reading frame (ORF) over-expression and CRISPR-activation (CRISPR-a) provide cutting-edge strategies to identify new cancer-related genes and pathways. The Collaborative Functional Genomics Core offers a single portal through which DF/HCC members gain access to technologies, reagents, services, and scientific consultation. The Core mission is to support the widest possible range of functional genomics screening projects; rapidly disseminate information about new functional genomics approaches; and help researchers navigate from concept and assay development to high-throughput screening, analysis, and validation.